Where We Lie
by ReflectionDetection
Summary: Touya has just received his first Pokemon, and has set himself on a journey. What will become of Touya once he meets the King of Plasma? Find himself wanting to know the green haired man more than he should? Discover locked away secrets? Learn the true dangers of the world surrounding him? Poor kid, doesn't even know what he got himself into. Touya x N-N x Touya, beware people.


**This is an IsshuShipping, beware.**

**Rated T:**

***Swearing**

***Violence**

***Blood**

****I will warn in case of touchy subjects in each chapter. If there's nothing, nothing has changed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in anyway, all credits are to where they are due. I only own the story+writing and, original characters.**

**Enjoy**

**(The first chapter is slow and goes mostly into detail on how Touya gets around in the beginning. The 'ship' will set sail eventually when bonding and shit like that go on. Ah-ha, pleasse just don't give up on me and I won't give up on you.) **

**;)**

**::.**

**CHAPTER : One : ****_The Journey is Set_**

**::.**

Three shimmering red and white PokéBalls here presented to Cheren, Bianca, and me. These three balls contained Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. My hand eagerly reached for Snivy as Cheren and Bianca silently watched. My heart fluttered with joy as I held the small object in the palm of my hand. Spinning to my two friends, I grinned with complete pride over my choice. Bianca grabbed Oshawott and Cheren held Tepig in his hand. We all were smiling with absolute joy.

Bianca released her Pokémon first. She knelt down to the little sea otter Pokémon, announcing "You can be called Wotter." The little creator expressed his happiness with a little squeak. Bianca rubbed the water type's head lovingly as it squealed. Cheren and I eyed her curiously. What a particular name for such a Pokémon.

Cheren released his Tepig and stared at it in wonder. "Alright Tepig," He spoke aloud. "You will be named Flare. Does it suit you?" Tepig chirped and rushed it's self to Cheren's legs. Pure delight came from the small fire pig. Cheren's strict face softened as he went down to hold the fire type in his arms. I could see their bond already forming.

It was now my turn. Snivy was released before my feet, the little grass snake Pokémon glaring hard at me. Smiling the greatest smile I could muster, I leaned down and held my hand out. "Hello," I murmured. "What should I call you?" My words were more so spoken to myself than anyone else in the room. "Natrix?" I breathed.

Bianca looked appalled. "That's a female name, Touya! Snivy is obviously a boy."

I glared at her. "No, it's a . . . genderless name. Snivy here seems to like it." The grass type hissed in displeasure. "What, you don't?" Snivy turned its gaze away from me.

Cheren deeply frowned. "I don't think it likes _you_."

I huffed. "Why do you say that?"

"Look at it."

Snivy stood promptly five feet from me, a glare on its face, and had a stubborn aura surrounding it. I walked forward, Snivy took a step back. I backed away, it backed another step back. What could this small creator have against me? I had to think harder, what name would satisfy this little grass type. "Serpent? That's a god's name, does a god's name fulfill your attitude?" I sneered.

Snivy took an ounce of interest, but abruptly looked away crossing its arms.

"Renenutet? That's a snake goddess name?" Snivy jerked over at me, its eyes shimmering, yet wanting more. "Rene? Nutet? Enu? What is it?"

It purred awkwardly trying to gain my attention. "Do you like Rene?" Snivy cried aloud in happiness. "So you're a girl?" Snivy sprinted around me and hopped on my shoulder. I patted her head and smiled gently. The adorable like grass type sent my heart fluttering as it nuzzled my neck.

I looked to Cheren with a smug look. "Snivy _does_ like me."

**::.**

"Rene use vine whip!" I rasped, the heat of the battle getting to me.

"Pansear, dodge!" Chili's red eyes flashed an arrogant look. Pansear's slick body hopped backwards towards the edge of the stage. "Good, use incinerate!" Pansear ran forward with a screeching battle cry. Flames burst along the stage and surrounding Rene, closing in on her. I felt the heat on my skin and winced in terror. Rene frantically looked to me, her health bar deteriorating fast and the fire hadn't even hit her yet.

"R-Rene, use Tackle on Pansear, move through the flames and fast!" Rene trusted my words and flung herself at Pansear. Chili hadn't expected my suicidal strategy and Pansear crashed to the ground. The flames left Rene hanging on to 20 percent of her HP.

"Damn," I spoke under my breath. Rene heard and gave me a melancholy gaze; my hearted ached at the sight. I held her PokéBall out with displeasure, "Switch out." I called. My second Pokémon wasn't going to stand a chance either but, I had to try.

"Munna, do your best!" The pink dream eater Pokémon appeared around the flames. Chili shook his head and smirked at my choice. I couldn't see anything wrong with my choice, so I ignored him. Munna blinked slowly, I had used her only once in all of my Pokémon battles and I knew she wasn't used to me yet.

Chili pointed his index finger at Pansear and commanded. "Use bite!" Munna got panicked and floated away from Pansear.

Munna whined as I tried to think over her move set. "Use Psybeam!" I called. Munna did as told and blasted the beam into Pansear's chest. He backed away but, took the hit fairly well, at 45 percent HP.

"Use lick." Chili smiled a toothy grin my way. I glowered and watched Munna whine and try to get away. Pansear's swift body out matched Munna and took her to the ground, his tongue against Munna's small body. Chili and I both covered our ears at the sound Munna made at the contact.

**_"NNNNRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_** I was mortified at the noise the small creator could vocalize. Munna's HP went down by 90 percent.

"MUNNA, RETURN! RETURN!" I shrilled, holding out her PokéBall. "Rene, kick some ass!" I bellowed. The Snivy appeared before Pansear, her skin cracked and scorched from before. Snivy looked more determined this time, she must have heard Munna's distress call. "Use Tackle Rene!" Snivy sprinted forward and took Pansear cracking against the ground. The fire type's HP completely gone.

"A CRITICAL-HIT!" The referee announced. I dropped to my knees from all the stress and held my hands out for Rene. The grass type ran after me and jumped into my grasp. Rene purred lovingly into my chest as I rocked her in my arms. Chili returned his fainted Pansear and sulked towards me.

"Amazing work, kid." He held the trio badge out in front of him. "You deserve this." He pouted. Cilan and Cress walked over to me, both looking impressed as ever. Returning Rene to her PokéBall, I stood in front of the brothers.

"Thank you." I whispered, putting the badge into its case. My very first badge, it's green, red and blue colors shinning against the light. I bit the inside of my cheek sheepishly and looked to the three men. Cress stepped forward handing me a TM. I took it cautiously and watched him.

"This technical machine contains the move Work Up. The user is roused, and its Attack and Special Attack stats increase by one stage. Each of us has our Pokémon using it." Cress patted my shoulder. "I hope it has a good use for you." I awkward nodded, backing away from his touch and turned my gaze to Cress.

His green eyes blinked and he spoke. "I suggest going after the Basic badge next. Lenora is the Gym Leader of Nacrene City and specializes with Normal types." He used hand gestures as he spoke. Chili cut him off.

"She's an Archeologist with Backbone; at least that's what she says." I nodded for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Thank you for all the help." I waved timidly and walked out of the gym, leaving the triple trouble team behind. I moved my pace quickly and headed into the PokéCenter. I handed the pink haired woman my PokéBalls and smiled.

"We will be right with you." She placed them on the machine and I watched as each Pokémon appeared on the screen, their HP rising completely. "Here you are!" She said with giddy composure. I was handed my Pokémon in a small two slot casing. I opened the glass covering and placed the retracted balls in my bag.

"Thank you." I gently spoke.

"TOUYA!" Bianca rushed through the doors and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Bianca, hello." I removed myself from her grip and looked her over. Her smile was bright and cheery and her hair bounced as she rolled on her heels like a child. "It's nice running into you. . ." I said begrudgingly. It was the fourth time she had done this in PokéCenter, in the same PokéCenter. "Well, I'm going now." I walked out the doors quickly.

"BYE TOUYA~" She shouted way too loud, everyone looking my way. I covered my face with my hand and went out into town of Striaton. The girl was a great friend and all but, she was way to child like. I smiled picturing the two of us as kids in Nuvema Town. Bianca and I chasing the Pidove around with doe eyes and gapping mouths, laughing as we went. Amazing days those were.

Cheren's trasnreceiver appeared as I was walked down the road, my mind filled with childhood memories. "Touya, something is going on at Accuma."

**::.**

_**Distant Memories**_

**::.**

My feet pounded against the grass as I made my way back to Accuma Town. Whatever it was Cheren was telling me had better be important. I ran past beaten trainers, people searching for Pokémon, and tried to find my way through the little route. Running through the doors of the exit route building, I slammed against a person in front of me. The two of us flying to the ground, us being sprawled against the floor. I stood up, not looking at him, shouting "Sorry 'bout that!" and I ran out to Accuma town.

I sprinted up to Cheren at the bottom of town. "Ah, there you are." He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently. "Took you long enough." Was his comment.

I panted, out of breath, and muttered a _nice to see you too._

Cheren eyed me but turned his gaze to the raised park beside us. A group of men marched up the grassy terrain as I took in his view. Men in medieval clothing put down a flag with the blue letter _P_ on the front of it. My mind searched for the symbol and the clothing for a memory of the people.

The last time I saw that was in the Dreamyard where I got Munna. . .

**::.**

_"Woah, Touya, Touya," Bianca breathed. "What is that?"_

_I picked up a little item on the ground and glanced her way. "What is what?" I spoke, straightening up. Bianca pointed past the gateway of the broken down building. I stepped closer and took a look through the door way itself. What I saw was very curious; a pink and purple floral creator was floating in mid air. This is what scientist Fennel wanted, she'll be so happy to hear that we found it._

_Bianca stood behind me and watched as I slowly walked towards it. The pink Pokémon spun to face me and floated a few inches back. My body paused finding it impossible not to frighten the tiny dream Pokémon. I walked closer but the pink creator floated farther away, bumping against the wall across. Before I could react, two strangers ran up behind the dream eater, a man and a woman. The floral floater lurched forward to get away but, the grunts of people went up against her. I stiffened as the one of them spoke. Their voices pure of no kindness, strict and seemingly intelligent; I knew otherwise._

_"We've found you, Munna!" The two surrounded the creator on both sides._

_One smirked and demanded. "Come on, Come on! Make some dream mist!" At the words, the dream eater made a panicked cry._

_Bianca wasn't having it. "Who are you people!? What do you think you're doing?!" Her normally calm demeanor changed rapidly, becoming protected over the defenseless pink creator. We both had a similar feeling about the two, that their intentions were cruel._

_"Are you talking to us?" The female faked a playful beamed at Bianca. "We are team Plasma." She acted as though we should know by now. The woman's face darkened. "We battle day and night to liberate Pokémon from foolish humans!" The woman snarled at Bianca. My pace quickened as I stepped in front of her, my own protective ways coming through._

_The other glared my way but smirked on through. "What are we doing? These Pokémon, Munna and Musharna, emit a mysterious vapor known as Dream Mist. It has the ability to show ones dreams." I rolled my eyes; I already knew that, Fennel had spoken about it. "We shall use it to have humans release all their pocket monsters!" this man had surely declared war with that remark. Out of the corner of my, I saw Bianca turn pale and rigid. Her rage was coursing through her veins at this point. My own blood boiled knowing that these people believed they had power over everyone._

_How could they possibly be sane thinking releasing all Pokémon would stop foolish people? How would it end the abuse? Absurd. It was petty of these grunts to try and even do it alone. What was this team of two going to do? Those fucking idiots._

_"These dreams will manipulate their hearts." The grunt said matter of fact. I've never heard of manipulating dreams before? Was it true? Could you alter someone with dreams?_

_Before I could put more thought into their words, the other Plasma ran back. My initial reaction was to jump and take the man down but, before I could process the situation, he sent a flying kick into Munna. Hard. I froze in terror over what he had just done. Munna was thrown into the ground as it shrieked in agony. My eyes widened as it struggled to get back up. Bianca rushed forward, "__**NO! STOP IT!**__" I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest, fear of one of them going after her. She pressed herself against me and had anger burning in her eyes._

_The grunts ignored our terror as the one shrilled its demands. "SPIT IT OUT, Give us the damned dream mist!" Munna was visibly shaken by the attacker. My dearest friend Bianca shuddered into my grasp, the two felt each other's pain. I could hardly stare in repulsion._

_No, I could not let them get away with this! My heart thundered in my chest as I spoke out._

_"You're kicking a Pokémon to give off dream mist!" I say. "You two are trainers as well, how could you such a thing! You people are the real fools!"_

_The one who stood and watched the abuse spoke. "That's right," She acted as though she were speaking to preschoolers, not Seventeen year olds. "We are Pokémon trainers." She said smiling, but she grew devious as I expected. "ONLY WE FIGHT FOR A CAUSE." She hissed through her clenched teeth. Bianca flinched at her outburst._

_The second grunt spoke up as well. "WE FIGHT FOR THE FREEDOM OF Pokémon!" He looked to Bianca in distaste as he spoke. "Setting those Pokémon free mean that must we win battles and take Pokémon by force!"_

_The two spoke in a sudden unison. "WE WILL FREE YOURS AS WELL!"_

_The man charged me as Bianca shrieked a _Don't hurt him!_ The grunt sent out the rodent Patrat just as Rene was released. She was on her toes at once and used Vine whip before I even opened my mouth. Neither trainer nor Pokémon saw the move as the vine rapped against the normal types head. Rene dodged the Patrat's tackle attempt and countered with her absorb. The grunt commanded for his Pokémon to use a second tackle before Rene used her quick attack and took Patrat down. I smiled triumphantly at Rene's quick mind._

_The woman groaned and sent out her Purrloin announcing that _I'll beat the shit out of you before you get Munna's dream mist!_ I rolled my eyes and told Rene to use quick attack. Purrloin was weakened as it tried to use Growl against Rene. The grass type chuckled at the poor attempt to stop her, she quickly took the cat Pokémon out with a two hit vine whip, after dodging the Purrloin's tackles. The grunt's loss caused her to scream in defeat. Both I and Rene took the battles as some easy experience point gain, which was nice._

_I returned Rene to her ball after she snuggled my leg. I smiled gently forgetting where I was, Rene was so cute._

_After the battles end, I stepped beside Munna and took the Pokémon into my arms, holding it gently to me. I felt my heart satisfy itself, but before I could relax my heart jumped a beat. There stood a man at one side of the grunts. I stared in utter amazement at the appearance. He wore pope like clothing looking medieval and walked towards the grunts with a higher authority stance. He cleared his throat before bellowing. "__**You have failed me**__." Their gazes stared in absolute fear of the towering green haired man. His one crimson eye blaze complete furry at the members. I took into reality that there were much more than this ''two team plasma people'' than I thought._

_"Ghetsis!" The woman exclaimed in a capricious quality. "We were just taking their P-Pokémon, and collecting your dream mist!" She stumbled over her unintelligent words._

_The man chimed in with the woman saying "They were very pesky and got in our way s-so we" he was quickly dismissed._

_"__**ENOUGH.**__"_

_A second man appeared on the opposite side of the first man. The two were complete clones of each other, only one had purple dressing. The unusual men spoke together not missing a syllable._

_"__**I ordered you two to do no such thing."**_

_"But, sir-s we remember exactly what you told us!"_

**_"SILENCE. I spoke of no demand you incompetent fools of humans. I order you back to headquarters . . .WHERE YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS."_**

_"Yes! Yes! We are so deeply sorry!"_

_The two men vanished and reappeared as one man standing in front of the grunts. __**"I will take no apology for your unruly ways. Leave my presence at once. NOW."**_

_The grunts ran in humiliation past me and Bianca. The man looked to us and glared, transforming into a purple dream eating Pokémon, the evolved form of Munna; Musharna. I stared at the creator as it rushed for Munna in a motherly manner. The purple motherly type took Munna from my hold and brought her to the edge of the room. The both stared at me and Bianca before crying delight. The two floated off singing their kinds song, and they vanished before I could blink._

_Bianca stood frozen but made her body crawl back to her usual self. She smiled gently at the sight and looked to me, something was in her hands. I peered down and knew what it was. The dream mist. The purple smog floating at her palm. Fennel would be so happy. My lips lifted to their own smile as Bianca bounced out through the walling. I followed with a sense of my own happiness._

**::.**

I couldn't breathe.

I remember now, everything.

It was team plasma, a row full of their grunts with their leader standing at the front. My heart sunk and my mood shattered. I was _furious._

**::.**

_**To Orbit a Planet**_

**::.**

Hoards of people rushed to see what the commotion was about. Families, bystanders, and travelers stopped and went towards the peculiar looking people. While they hadn't a clue who they were, I did. Cheren stared in wonder as a long green hair person pushed past me to go to the front. I scowled at the rudeness of the man and went to look up at the leader. From Musharna's illusion I knew the man to be Ghetsis. I watched in wonder at what the _real_ man had to say.

"Come, gather my fellow humans." He spoke, his voice deep and understanding. I didn't get any suspicious idea of him other than the people that surrounded; the grunts. I glared far from their view as I watched for him to speak. His jaw moved but, he didn't make a sound.

More people walked up to listen to the man, fascinated by him. "Yes, gather around." He was smiling maliciously as he spoke, his plans setting in motion. My heart raced as Cheren nudged me, I didn't take my eyes off the green hair man when he began his lecture.

"I, Leader of Team Plasma, **Ghetsis,** have declared the liberation of Pokémon." Ghetsis raised his arms in the air as he preached. Gasps rang from the crowd as he spoke louder. "Foolish people use their friends as tools, abuse their rights, and hold them captive in spherical cages!" He raised a PokéBall in his hand, waving it to the people. I watched as the crowd murmured their disgust. "Even place them upon violent battles for the fun of it! We team plasma will save them from their hellish lives, and give them their freedom!"

I clenched my fists tightly as he spoke, Ghetsis was as bad as the members, and he was the leader of them for fuck's sake. How could he try such pathetic schemes? I lowered my head and listened intently on the old man's words. "For anyone who agrees and is guilty of their crime may give their Pokémon up to be released. We Plasma will fight day and night for these Pokémon; else we take force upon Unova!" Cheren's voiced his opinions on the matter, good for him, as I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Pokémon do not need liberation! They need liberation from fools such as you, old man!" People in the crowds added to Cheren's protests.

"Leave! No one wishes to hear your lies!"

"No better than Team Rocket!"

"They're the very clone of team Galactic!"

"Get your own ideas, and stop copying others!"

"Bother other towns you freaks!"

My heart was so loud; I feared other people could her it's thumping against my skin. I trembled brutally as the People screamed out their words. "Enough people!" The plasma members yelled. Ghetsis nodded and looked to the people in wrath.

"You humans will see in time our deeds are only to show kindness. We love our Pokémon friends and only care to save them from their pain and misery." Ghetsis was containing himself, it stunned me. "Move out Team." He commanded his troops of Plasma grunts and head out to route 2. The crowds dispersed out as people ignored the speech and its speakers. My hands ached from the clenching of my fingers and I looked to my palm. Blood seeped out from the wounds my nails made. Cheren took my hand in his and frowned upon me.

"You're getting yourself worked up over nothing." He said calmly as he inspected the cut. "Just ignore them, There just being morons." I stared at Cheren's deep cerulean eyes and relaxed. I nodded to him and wiped my blood on his tie to bug him.

"Alright then." I sighed smiling at my shuddering friend.

Cheren pushed me back and inspected his tie. "I was going to give you a towel, damn it!" He grimaced and punched my shoulder gently before sighing. "You are no better than Bianca."

I chuckled at his comment, Bianca was quiet the child. Just like me, I wondered how we could possibly be friends. Cheren smiled and shook his head, turning and waving. "I don't have time for this, I have better things to do~" He called back to me as he walked.

I did what I had to do. "BYE BYE CHEREN~" I waved dramatically exactly like our dearest Bianca. I swelled with joy and laughed to myself.

My feet moved at a slow pace as I began walking through the town, out of the corner of my eye, a long tea green haired person walked up to me. His black cap covered his eyes as he stood directly in front of me. I stopped before I rammed into him, he was much taller than I was. Around his neck dangled a small planet necklace, at eye level I could see its glimmering texture. Puzzled by the man's interruption of my stroll, I turned my gaze up to him. I opened my mouth to speak when Rene launched herself from her PokéBall.

"_Snnnnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_." Rene warned. The man looked to Rene and then shot his head back to me, his eyes visible from under his hat. Dark Grey orbs, pure and innocent, looked down on me as Snivy continued speaking to him in her tongue.

I backed away under his gaze, as he mumbled something. "W-What?" I said, nervous beneath the man.

He looked to Rene and spoke so only I could here. "Your Pokémon, they actually like you. . ."

"What. . .?"

"Snivy adores you, she said so herself."

"I do not understand."

"Battle me, I want to hear your Pokémon's voices."

I couldn't deny his challenge, I allowed Rene to step in front of me. Me and the man where going to battle directly at the center of the town. People stood by and watched as the tea green hair man released his Purrloin. Rene waited for my call on this one.

The man called for the dark type to use shadow ball. Rene and her wits easily dodged the ghastly ball. "Vine whip!" Rene rushed herself at the Devious Cat Pokémon.

"Bite." Purrloin clamped its jaws down on Rene's head, shaking the grass type around like prey. We both flinched from the contact on her rough plant skin.

"Wrap!" I demanded to get her out of Purrloin's snapping jaws. She obeyed and curled her body and vines around the charming thief. Purrloin struggled against the grip and nipped at the Snivy's flesh. Rene squeezed the larger Pokémon and hissed defiantly. The two battled against each other's limits, squirming and thrashing as the other choked and the other snapped and crunched. I watched in anxiety as both Pokémon exhausted their selves to panting and fraught for breath. Rene jumped from the dark type and backed away. Purrloin held herself together using quick attack and slammed Rene to the ground.

The grass snake was to slow to get away and was knocked onto her back, Purrloin standing a good distance away. The green haired man glowered and announced. "Aerial Ace." Purrloin sprinted on her paw pads and slashed her body and tail against the grass type. Rene screamed desperately as I returned her back to her PokéBall.

"Munna, do your best." I unleashed Munna against the weakened Purrloin.

"Shadow ball." The dark orb slammed against Munna with a smack as she fell into the concrete, the Purrloin hastening at Munna with all her muscle. "Payback." Purrloin's curled paw was thrown at Munna.

"Get out! Get out of there!" I cried out to my poor Munna. She managed to float high and above Purrloin. "Moonlight!" I said with sheer force, my voice cracking.

Munna regained her HP just as Purrloin was commanded to use Hone Claws, the devious cat's claws glazing over and incased with a sharper material, her eyes shining with knowing. "Shadow claw." The other demanded. Purrloin snarled and danced her way to Munna as she jumped and slashed at the psychic type. Munna braced herself and held together as she flew back a few meters. "Again!" the grey eyed man said.

"Protect!" Munna formed a barrier causing guard against the Purrloin's second attack.

"Energy ball!" The barrier vanished and a sea green particle orb collected at her mouth, taking aim she launched it to slam at Purrloin's feet and fling her back. She got up slowly and hissed in pain.

"Night slash." Purrloin's eyes began to glaze over when her paws cloaked in dark matter as she cut Munna from the air.

"Counter with a charge beam." Static charged against the Munna's body and an electrifying shock was burst into Purrloin, she twitched at the contact and dropped her face into the ground, Purrloin had given up.

I wiped the sweat on my face and hugged Munna close to my body, or sweat stink bodies mingling. We felt the effects of the battle in our tired bodies and minds, our connections burning more inflamed. The man returned his dark type, murmuring to its PokéBall. His face was red from stress and sweat dripped down his chin and rolled down his neck, panting from the heat. The sun burned down on us as I gathered myself. Munna was returned as I whispered a _thanks_. I walked towards the tea green hair man, a smile playing along my lips. "That was incredible," I said gently. "I've never been in such an intense battle. What is your name?"

A ghost of a smile placed its self on his face, "My name is N." I nodded and smiled up at him.

"My name is Touya." I held out my hand but, he dismissed the gesture and looked up to the cloudless sky. I returned my hand back to my side. "Your Purrloin did great." I mentioned.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Thank you, Your Snivy and Munna have an incredible bond with you. They care so much about you. . ." His lips drooped. "I didn't know it was possible."

I laughed at the unusual man. "You and your Purrloin were just the same, I could see the way you cared and the way Purrloin was willing to do her best." I shook my head. "Trainers and their Pokémon, I'm always watching how they are towards each other. What you and your Purrloin have, keep it up N."

My heart swelled as I spoke to the man, he took a look at my Pokémon and sighed. "You should go heal them." He pulled a super potion from his pocket as he gestured to the PokéCenter to the right of us. I nodded and waved a good bye to him.

"Bye, N." I smiled gently as I began walking to the PokéCenter, I saw him wave back as I entered into the building. The pink haired nurse joyfully restored my Pokémon's HP, then giggled at me as she put the casing into my hand. I awkward nodded to the attractive woman and began to walk out of the building.

I stopped and looked up at the sky, my mind soaring with bliss.

**::.**

**Thank you lovelys for reading. It may have been boring but, we're getting somewhere!**

**So, as you saw. . .Touya doesn't have much of a team. PM me if you have suggestions on who his next members will be.**

Oh! **And should Munna be given to Bianca, i dunno? Tell me what you think! **

**I'll continue the next chapter when I get to it! Should be soon since this Story is exciting me. Review and tell me my wrongs and my rights. I'm new at this writing stuff so just lead me into a new direction or explain or help me with stuff. That would be so helpful! :D**

**X0X0 See you next time!**


End file.
